Delicious and Nutricious Revenge
by kbunny10
Summary: AU Raven Roth is a typical senior in high school, she doesn't have the perfect family or perfect friends, but she has a pretty good life. However, her best friend Gar's girlfriend Terra is trying to come between them. How will this turn out? RobStar current BBTerra BBRae in future chapters past Raven/Malchior. T for safety, warning there may be unintended Terra bashing.
1. Just a Typical School Day

So I decided to write an AU Teen Titans fic. Just to at least say I gave it a shot. It's gonna be a multi-chapter so prepare for possibly long waits as I update it…or not idk, it depends on how I'm feeling. I actually wrote out the plot of this story beforehand so I know where I'm going with this. Hopefully it'll turn out well. As per usual Nix is in the story. Also I realize that I never state what grade they're in, so let's just assume they're seniors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own my OC Nix.

* * *

"Raven, it's time to get up." I could just barely hear someone say. "Raven Rachel Roth, get up now, you've got to get ready for school." Oh so it was my mother Arella speaking.

"Just five more minutes mom." I mumbled and I snuggled closer to my pillow.

"In 'five more minutes' Gar will be here to walk to school with you and you'll both end up being late again." Arella said crossing her arms and glaring at me, at least I assume that's what she was doing, I was too busy trying to sleep. "Raven, please don't be so difficult." She sighed. "We're so much better off now than when your father was here, it'd be nice if you could just cooperate with me."

I reluctantly sat up; I always hated it when she pulled the father card. Though it is true, we are much better off now. "Alright mom, I'll get ready for school." I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

For just a second it looked as if she felt guilty for pulling the father card, but before she could say anything she just shook her head and said thank you, then left the room.

My father was really a horrible person, he'd been abusive towards my mother for a very long time, he was an alcoholic, I used to refer to him as evil incarnate, but despite everything he did my mother still loved him and she'd get mad if I called him that. Long story short, my mother finally got the courage to divorce him and we haven't seen him since.

"Raven, Gar's here!" I could hear my mother call upstairs.

"I'll be down in just a second!" I called. I quickly threw on a pair of black high waisted skinny jeans and a dark crop top with a raven on it. When I got downstairs sure enough there was Gar. Garfield Logan, known to most as Gar or Grass Stain due to the large amount of grass stains he would accumulate throughout the day, had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, and ever since about fifth or sixth grade we'd been walking to school together.

"Morning Rae!" He greeted cheerfully.

"It's Raven, Gar, two syllables." I said rolling my eyes as I grabbed a piece of toast off the table.

"You two better get going, otherwise you're going to be late again." Arella said pointing at the clock. Sure enough, if we didn't leave right now we'd be late again and this time we'd get more than just an after school detention.

"Bye Mrs. Roth!" Gar called out as we left the house.

"Gar you know she lets you call her Arella." I said as we got a little further down the street.

"Yeah I know, it just feels weird, it'd be like if my parents let everyone call them Mark and Marie." Gar shuddered at the thought. "It's just not natural."

I rolled my eyes and smirked giving my usual insult of, "You're such a dork." Gar laughed like he always does. There were five blocks between my house and the school, six for Gar, that's why it was always convenient for him to stop by my house on the way there. "So, how're things going with Terra?" I asked.

Tara Markov or Terra as she preferred to spell it had been dating Gar for a few months now; everything had been going fine until just recently. She didn't exactly trust my close friendship with Gar so they'd been arguing over it. It had gotten to the point where Gar and I would walk into the school through completely different doors so that she wouldn't flip out at him.

"Things aren't going so well, I mean she knows we still walk to school together, so she's still arguing with me about our friendship." Gar said looking downtrodden. He lazily kicked a random rock on the ground in front of him as we continued our walk.

"I'm sorry; if it helps we can stop walking to school together." I suggested. I really didn't want to stop walking to school with him, but Gar really liked Terra and I didn't want to ruin this relationship for him.

"No are you kidding? I already had to give up lunch with you and the others, I'm not giving up our before school time." He insisted.

I smiled to myself. _Our_ before school time, that was a nice thought. You see the thing is, I'd secretly liked Gar for a few years now, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship by saying anything, so you can imagine how crushed I was when he started dating Terra. I'm glad he still makes time for me though. "Alright, alright if you say so." I said.

Suddenly Gar stopped in his tracks, I knew what that meant, we were at the school. "See you after school maybe?" I asked as I started to head towards another door.

"Of course, see ya later." He said, smile completely gone from his face as he headed in through the door we'd been in front of. I watched as he walked in and got tackled in a hug by Terra. She sure looked happy when he wasn't with me.

"Rae-Rae!" I heard the familiar call of my good friend Kori. I turned around and smiled brightly at the fiery redhead. Kori Anderson, she'd been one of my best friends ever since she moved here in the fourth grade. She had a strange accent when she had originally moved here, but she gradually lost it over time. Of course Kori was rarely alone, and today was not one of those rare occasions. She was with her boyfriend Dick. Richard Grayson, otherwise known as Dick was like a brother to me. I'd known him for as long as I'd known Gar.

"Hey Kori, hey Dick, how're you two?" I asked as I was crushed in a hug by Kori.

"I'm most glorious!" Kori said cheerfully.

"Eh, I could be better." Dick said shrugging his shoulders. "Where's Gar?"

"He's with Terra." I said nodding towards the blonde girl that was currently all over him.

"Oh…sorry I asked." Dick said pretending to gag.

"Hey ya'll, what's going on?" I turned around to see our friend Victor. Victor Stone was also like a brother to me, though originally he had been more Gar's friend than mine, our friendship was sealed when he saved me from some bullies in the fifth grade. Just behind him I could see a scowling brunette known as Nixie Halbach, or Nix. Her curly hair, which was usually held in a high ponytail, was frizzing out everywhere. Nix had moved to town in our sophomore year of high school, we weren't actually friends with her until after a mishap in gym class that she prefers we never speak of again.

"Why don't you tell them about our ride to school Vic?" She said sounding pissed off.

"Nixie? When did you get here?" Victor asked obviously confused.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I've been here the whole time, you drove me to school, you were too in love with your car to notice oh gee I dunno the road in front of you."

Victor awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, sorry about that."

The morning bell rang signifying that we had ten minutes to get to our first class. Victor was headed off to autos, no shock there, Kori and Dick had first period history, and Nix and I had Mandarin Chinese together. It was the only language offered at the school that I didn't know so naturally I signed up for it.

"So, you and Gar still doing the whole entering through separate doors thing?" Nix asked as we headed upstairs to the language hallway.

"Yes, unfortunately we are." I sighed.

"You know there is a way to solve this problem." Nix said as we weaved our way through the confused freshmen, the cocky sophomores, the indifferent juniors and the over-confident seniors.

"What? Like stop being friends with Gar? Oh yeah cause that's definitely an option." I said. As selfish as it sounded I didn't want to stop being friends with Gar just so his relationship could work out, that wouldn't be fair…at least not to me.

"No, how about you tell him how you feel. I'm sure if you did that he'd be out of that relationship with Terra and in a relationship with you faster than you can say sassafras." Nix said as we took our seats in the back right corner of the class room.

Before I could come up with an intelligent response, I was distracted by some guy doing a wolf whistle. I turned around to see none other than my ex-boyfriend Malchior. "Lookin' good Raven." He said.

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off before turning back towards Nix. "I still don't get why he harasses you every day." Nix said glaring at him. Of course Nix wouldn't know though, she wasn't around for when I was actually dating him. That lying son of a whore pretended to be the perfect gentleman just so he could get one thing, and he got it, oh he got it. And now pretty much the entire school knew I wasn't a virgin because of him.

"We just dated once." I mumbled before turning my attention to the front of the classroom. Kori's mom taught our Chinese class because she knew so many languages, and I preferred to stay on her good side by paying attention to what she taught us.

* * *

Well that was chapter one, sorry it kinda cut off there I didn't really have any other plans for this chapter. I mean theoretically I could have put chapter two as part of this chapter but if I did that I'd make chapter three part of this, then four, and…you get the point. Please R&R.


	2. It's Raining Fruit Hallelujah

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans just my OC Nix. I also don't own Harry Potter which I mention in here.

* * *

The first few classes went by pretty fast for me, and before I knew it, it was finally time for lunch. I got to the usual table and took my seat between Kori and Nix. Dick was on Kori's other side talking to Victor. I was really surprised when Gar showed up to the table. "Hey Grass Stain, what're you doing here?" Victor said half surprised half happy Gar was with us.

"I just missed my friends so I told Terra I was eating here today." He smiled taking the seat directly across from me.

"Well…exactly how did you tell her that? She looks more pissed than Lavender Brown did in the sixth Harry Potter movie after Ron dumped her." Nix said pointing out Terra at a table across from ours glaring directly at Gar and…I think me.

"Don't pay too much attention to her." Gar said waving it off. "How've your days been so far?" I zoned out as they talked. Terra really did look angry. She kind of looked like she was struggling with herself not to commit murder or something silly like that. The stare was making Raven very uncomfortable.

"Gar seriously what did you say to Terra?" I practically hissed. "She hasn't stopped glaring at me since you got over here."

Garfield turned around to look at the blonde then looked back at Raven. "It's nothing Rae, just ignore it." He insisted.

Suddenly without warning Terra stood up. "You lying son of a bitch! I'm not stupid; I know you're cheating on me with that-that slutty witch!" She then picked up her untouched fruit cup and chucked it at me. It hit me square in the face, some of the fruit got in my hair, but most of it covered my face.

I was dumbfounded; Gar and I were just friends, what would give Terra that impression? "I'm not cheating on you with Raven!" Gar shouted. "You just never let me spend any time with my friends! You're controlling and possessive, and I'm tired of it! That's why I broke up with you! Raven and I are just friends and that's all we ever will be!"

Okay, that stung. I know a few seconds ago I was just thinking that, but hearing him say it really hurt. "I'm going to go wash this off…or something." I mumbled quickly before running out of the cafeteria. Nix must have motioned to Kori because the two of them quickly followed after me, probably leaving Dick, Victor, and Gar looking very confused.

* * *

I managed to get most of the fruit out of my hair; Kori and Nix never left my side. I don't know how or when, but somewhere along the line I started crying.

"Rae-Rae, you should call Arella and ask her if she can come get you from the school. Take the rest of the day off. Nix and I can get the rest of your homework for you." Kori suggested.

"Yeah," Nix continued. "You're in no condition to finish the school day, you could use some time off, especially after that whole show in the cafeteria."

I sniffled but I nodded. I didn't want to stay at school for the rest of the day. My mother wouldn't mind me leaving early anyways; I'd never missed a day of school, not even during the weeks of the divorce being finalized.

After I grabbed my backpack I walked out of the school to see my mother's car already waiting for me. When she noticed my extremely wet hair and my lack of makeup she looked concerned. "What happened today?"

"Gar's now ex-girlfriend threw a fruit cup at my face." I mumbled.

"Why on earth would she do that?"

"She thought Gar was cheating on her with me, but it's okay now, after she threw the fruit cup at me Gar explained that he'd never date me and she calmed down." I tried to explain as calmly as possible but my voice cracked and I let out a few more tears.

Arella sighed. "I'm sorry Raven; life hasn't been very easy for you. I feel like it's my fault."

"Are you kidding? None of this is your fault. How could it be?"

"Your first boyfriend Malchior, he reminded me of your father when we were your age. But I didn't try to stop you from dating him because I figured you wouldn't listen. And now Gar, the boy I thought would be right for you and one you obviously liked just unknowingly rejected your feelings in front of the entire cafeteria." Arella hugged me once we reached a stop sign. "If you need to skip more than one day of school I'll be willing to call in sick for you."

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'll just take the rest of today off. I'll go back tomorrow I promise." _'Oh crap, I have to walk to school with Gar tomorrow. How am I gonna handle that?'_ I zoned out as troubled thoughts began to flood my mind, and by the time I got upstairs to my room I was so tired from them that I passed out.

* * *

Well friends, there's chapter 2 only 2 more to go…yay! R&R


	3. The Next Day clever title am I right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own my OC Nix.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Arella telling me that Gar was here. I got dressed as quickly as possible and ran down stairs, grabbing some toast and my backpack; I rushed Gar out the door. I was trying to make the walk go by as quickly as possible. In fact I didn't speak for most of the walk as Gar was telling me about everything I'd missed after I left school yesterday.

"And then Terra got detention for throwing that fruit cup at you, oh and Wally out ran Victor in gym class, he was pissed. And-"

"Gar, we're at the school." I said pointing at the front entrance.

"Oh, yeah we are…well at least we don't have to enter through separate doors anymore." He said, giving me one of his famous goofy grins.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds." I turned around to see a pretty angry looking Terra. "Surprised to see you're still hanging around Gar Rae; especially after his little show in the cafeteria yesterday. I mean, he did say that you two are friends and you'll _never_ be anything more." Terra smirked at me as she said this. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone Terra." Gar tried to stand up for me, but I couldn't stand there and listen to this. I ran off towards to entrance of the school. "Rae where're you going?"

"Class, I'll see you later!" I yelled just to get him off my back, truth be told I had no intention of going to class that day, I just had to get out of there.

* * *

Gar's POV

I hadn't seen Raven since she'd run off this morning; she'd been acting really weird since Terra threw that fruit cup at her yesterday. Usually I see her between second and third period, but she was nowhere to be found. I did however find Kori and Nix.

"Kori, what's going on with Rae? She's been really off since yesterday." Kori looked concerned when I asked her this but she only responded with.

"I haven't seen her today no, I'm sorry. But if I see her I'll tell her you were looking for her."

"What about you Nix? Have you seen Rae? Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I haven't seen her, but I do know what's wrong." Nix started. "But it's not my story to tell, you wanna know what's up with Rae? Find her and ask her yourself. Also, sort out your feelings for her, kthxbai." She said sarcastically before dragging Kori away.

'_Sort out my feelings for her? What's that supposed to mean?'_ Raven had always been a good friend, since forever. We'd grown up together, sure her dad had always scared me, but her mom was really nice. And Raven…was without a doubt my best friend. I really cared about her, more than a friend should though. I was in love with her, but she definitely wasn't interested.

I glumly started walking to my next class when I caught a glimpse of what looked like Raven talking to Dick. I ran over, but by the time I got there Dick was standing there by himself. "Dick have you seen Raven?" I asked sounding desperate now.

Dick awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "No…maybe…why?"

"I need to talk to her, have you seen her or not?!" I exploded at him.

He seemed to be debating with himself for a bit before he finally answered. "I saw her, but I'm not supposed to tell you where she went, that was the extent of our conversation. I have to go now." Dick said before running off to class.

"Ahhhh, fantastic! Fan-fucking-tastic! How'm I supposed to know where she went if no one will tell me?!" I yelled at no one in particular. _'Wait…she went to Kori and Nix, then Dick, which would leave Victor. I gotta go find Victor!'_

Sure enough I found Victor talking to Raven outside of the Physics classroom. "Rae! We need to talk!" I called out.

Raven looked like she was about to run, but Victor stopped her in her tracks. "He found you fair and square Rae, better talk to him." He turned her back towards me before heading into the classroom.

"Talk about what?" She said as she slowly turned around.

"What's up with you? You've always been able to tell me when something's wrong and ever since yesterday in the cafeteria you've been acting really weird." I tried not to shout but I was very mad.

"Nothing's wrong Gar." I could tell she was lying.

"Why're you lying?" I asked.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Something's wrong and you're not telling me! C'mon Rae, I can't stand knowing something's wrong and you're not telling me. I'm worried about you."

"Yes of course you're worried about me, because you're my _friend_ and _friends_ worry about each other. And we'll never be anything more than _friends_, you guaranteed that to Terra. Well if you knew how I actually felt about you, you wouldn't want to be friends anymore."

I was shocked, why did Raven look so mad and hurt? And what did she mean by "If I knew how she actually felt about me"? The only thing I could respond with was "What?"

"I love you Gar! I've loved you for a few years now! But you're not even interested in me. You only ever noticed Terra! Do you know how much that's hurts? Goddammit!" I watched as she tried to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You…love me?" Was all I could say when she turned around to look at me.

She sighed. "Yes I do…if you're going to reject me could you just d-" I cut her off with a kiss. When I pulled away she looked confused.

"I love you too Rae, for a very long time. I never thought you'd feel the same way, that's why I went for Terra."

A small smile graced her lips. Then she pulled me in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck as she did so.

"Ahem." We pulled apart when we saw a teacher. "Shouldn't you two be getting to class?"

Raven blushed and looked down. "Yes ma'am." She said grabbing my wrist and pulling us in the opposite direction of our classes.

"Rae where are we going? You have physics with Victor now and I have to get to Pre-Calc." We stopped running for a second and she turned around. "We're not going to class Gar, I've already skipped my first two classes today, no reason to go to anymore now." I smiled, and this is why I loved her. Because even though she could be very sarcastic and emotionless, she did know how to have fun.

* * *

One more chapter friends. Please R&R.


	4. Now Comes the Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just my OC Nix and her older brother Kade.

* * *

Raven's POV

Finally we had the first peaceful lunch in months. Everyone was together at the usual table and Terra wasn't even glaring as much today. Kori and Nix were asking me non-stop about what had happened before third period, and Victor and Dick were currently explaining to Gar what would happen to him should he mistreat me in anyway.

I just barely noticed that an argument had started at Wally's table between him and Malchior. They seemed to be throwing goldfish crackers at each other, but one of them misfired and hit Jade Nguyen, Roy Harper's girlfriend. Causing Roy to yell out the very clichéd but very familiar battle cry of "FOOD FIGHT!"

Suddenly the whole cafeteria became a battle field. Nix lifted up her tray to cover her head and Kori did something similar. Dick and Victor dove under the table for safety. Gar calmly picked up his untouched fruit cup.

"Guys…see this fruit cup?" The others nodded. "Some would call this delicious…some would call it nutritious…Raven, would call this _revenge_." He handed me the fruit cup and I stared blankly at it.

Nix nodded in Terra's direction and winked. "I dunno Gar, are you really sure it's okay for me to throw this at your ex-girlfriend?"

"I saw nothing." He said shrugging before he turned to face the other side of the cafeteria where Nix's brother Kade had just hit Kori's older sister Koman with a cupcake, then successfully dodged an attack by Kori's younger brother Ryan.

I looked down at the fruit cup and smiled, this was going to be _fun_. "Hey Terra!" I called out so she was looking directly at me. "Catch!"

The fruit cup hit her square in the face just like the one thrown at me yesterday had been. She looked pissed, but instead of staying for the rest of the food fight she ran to the bathroom. Life was now perfect.

* * *

That's all please R&R.


End file.
